Within recent years, the trend in building has been away from the sliding glass doors and more toward the use of single or double, double-hung entry doors for egress to the patio area of residential buildings. As with the sliding glass patio doors, there is sometimes associated with the single or double entry door a single screen door which will allow the door to be opened for fresh air circulation yet prevent insects or dirt from entering the building. The single screen doors may be hinged to swing open for egress from the building, or the single screen door may be affixed in a track for sliding to the opened or closed position. Even where double entry doors were used, there was typically only one screen door assembly.
An object of the invention therefore is to provide a multiple screen assembly system for a double entry door.
Another object of the invention is to provide a facile economic means for assembling a double screen door system.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a double screen door assembly which can readily be affixed adjacent an entry door frame.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an upper double track assembly for use in slidably guiding a double screen door.
These and other object of the invention will become evident by the ensuing description and appended claims.